Heather Mason
The adopted daughter of the protagonist of the original Silent Hill game, Harry Mason, Heather is the main character of Silent Hill 3. Born in 1983, Heather was given to Harry by a ghostly apparition of Alessa Gillespie, a girl sacrificed by a cult located in the town of Silent Hill. Heather lived a normal life until she was 17, at which point she visited a mall in her hometown and meets a private detective who seems interested in her. Heather ignores the detective and entered a clothing store, at which point she encountered a mysterious monster feeding on the dead body of a store clerk, a handgun lying nearby. The monster turned to Heather and advanced on her, at which point she shot the creature several times, killing it. Heather encounters a woman named Claudia Wolf, who claims the creatures were summoned by the return of a god to earth. Heather fights her way through a nightmarish "alternate mall", with the place looking like it was abandoned for years, with blood stains and occasionally dead bodies on gurney and implements of torture interspersed throughout the mall, as well as it being infested with horrific creatures. Heather fights her way back to her apartment through a city of horrors, finally making her way to her apartment, where she finds her father murdered. She encounters Claudia Wolf again, who makes a reference to Silent Hill as "where it all began". Claudia then orders as a humanoid creature armed with tonfa-like blades to attack Heather. After killing the creature, Heather meets up with the private detective again, who agrees to give her a ride to Silent Hill. On the way, Heather is given a notebook belonging to her father, which reveals that she was given to him by the mysterious apparition after he ventured into Silent Hill, and defeated a powerful creature a cult known as The Order worshipped as a god. The notebook also reveals that the cult's "god" is inside Heather, an Claudia seeks her to "birth" it. From that point on, she fights her way through an infested hospital, before reaching a church used by The Order which Claudia Wolf is a member of. Heather uses a mysterious crystal given to her by her father, which causes her to literally vomit up the partially formed god. Claudia ingests the god, causing it to be completed, at the expense of her life, at which point Heather fights and kills the "god". Battle vs. Yuno Gasai (by SPARTAN 119) Lakeside Amusement Park, Silent Hill, Maine Heather Mason fired her silenced MAC-11, cutting down yet another of those giant monsters like the one that had attacked her in the mall. Suddenly, Heather heard a burst of automatic weapons fire come from a ticket booth her right. Next to the ticket booth was a pink-haired girl Heather had never seen before. Yuno Gasai took aim at Heather again, firing just as Heather jumped behind one of the supports for a roller coaster. Bullets bounced off the concrete and metal column. Heather returned fire as Yuno reloaded, but all of her remaining shots missed. Heather instead got out the Remington 870 shotgun she carried with her and fired twice, one shot grazing Yuno's side. Yuno retaliated with several shots from her Beretta Model 92, hitting Heather's hand and causing her to drop the weapon. Heather drew her own Beretta and turned to where Yuno had fired from, but Yuno was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Heather heard Yuno yell something in Japanese from behind her. Heather turned just in time to see Yuno knock the Beretta out of her hand with a swing from a katana. Heather jumped backwards and drew her wakizashi, blocking a slash from Yuno and thrusting forwards at her. Yuno dodged and made a powerful downwards strike that Heather blocked, but she lost hold of her sword and dropped the weapon. Heather dodged a swing Yuno aimed at her head, and got out her spiked mace, and made a sideways swing, which knocked Yuno's katana out of her hands, launching it several meters. "It's over, bitch!", Heather said, raising her mace for a powerful swing at Yuno's head. Yuno, however, swung her hatchet into Heather's torso, wounding her chest and causing her to fall face down of the ground. Heather crawled towards the nearest weapon, her dropped Remington, but it was several meters away. Yuno prepared to strike with her axe, but then she stopped. She had other ideas for Heather's fate. Yuno seized Heather's dropped mace and walked over to her wounded adversary, who was now mere feet from her gun. Yuno laughed maniacally as she brought the mace down on Heather's head, the spikes piercing her brain as the weight caved in her skull. Yuno struck Heather's head several times, throwing blood everywhere as she laughed psychotically. WINNER: Yuno Gasai Expert's Opinion While Heather had greater mental health, Yuno won this match for her superior submachine gun and melee weapons, as well as her greater combat experience, having fought humans, rather than monsters. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites